


stay away from the sun

by echokomfloukru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bilingual Character(s), Confrontations, F/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, but i was feeling it, not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Bellamy falls and Raven spins





	

Bellamy falls and Raven fights

His mom would read them stories. He vividly remembered the tale of Icarus. She made them promise to never get that close to the sun; his mother and her promises. He agreed, but he was never one to follow any rules. 

He tried though. He tried so hard. But when that girl fell out of the sky and stumbled into his tent, he knew he'd let her burn him up without a second thought.

If Raven was the sun, then he wanted to be the moon. He wanted to revolve around her brightness and live there forever.  
±  
±  
±  
_“Ven aquí hija. Cuéntame sobre tu sueño.”_

Raven doesn't have many memories of a sober mother, but the one she does have, she keeps a tight grip on.

_“Era hermosa mamá. Estaba bailando bastante y bailaba. Estaba girando, girando y girando.”_

_She acts out the dream and ends up falling on the floor after slipping of a puddle of moonshine._

_She looks up as someone knocks on the door. Her mom is up in two seconds. Nygel smiles at her, teeth bared like a predator._

_“Hey, little bird.”_

_Raven waves because it's the polite thing to do. Her mother closes the door and Raven climbs into bed so she can try to escape what happens next._  
±  
±  
±  
Bellamy steps out the metal cage and feels the sun on his face and the ground beneath his feet. He wonders what his mother was so worried about.

The sun goes down and day changes into night. Bellamy goes from his sister's protector to a rebel king. He's not sure how to feel about it.

 _“Whatever the hell we want!_  
±  
±  
±  
Raven feels like she's in a dream. She plants both feet on the solid ground, taking in all of it: the sights, the sounds, the energy.

“Is that rain?”

Raven spins. (Then, she falls into a endless nightmare).  
±  
±  
±  
Bellamy wakes up and wishes everything was a dream. His mom is dead, Wells is dead. Mbege, Roma, Charlotte; they’re all dead and his sister hates him. He wants to give up, wants to run away. He almost does. He packs his bag in the dead of night and is past the gate when his foot gets stuck on tree root. Bellamy falls.  
±  
±  
±  
Raven spins around at the sudden noise, squinting in the dark night. 

“Who's there?”

Bellamy puts a hand against her mouth to shush her. She relaxes at the familiar body behind her. She elbows him so he can remove his hand.

She looks at the bag in his hand and nods in understanding.

“So, you we're just going to leave us? Just like that?”

Bellamy steels himself against her cutting words and eyes that burn onto him.

“There's nothing left for me here.”

Raven laughs harshly, stepping into his space. Bellamy doesn't mind.

“Is that your excuse?”

Bellamy releases a sigh, shifting on his feet in that way of his.

“What do you want me to do, huh?”

Raven crinkles her brows, “I don't want you to do anything. People are counting on you.”

“I never asked for this.”

Raven looks him up and down like she's seeing him for the first time, “Neither did they. If you want to go, then I'm not stopping you. If you're staying, then stay.”

Her next four words set his skin ablaze, “Show them you give a damn.”  
±  
±  
±  
Bellamy falls and Raven spins, but they somehow come together in the midst of it.

**Author's Note:**

> so hope you like it. comments are nice.


End file.
